Dopamine and prostaglandin A1 are renal vasodilators in some preparations and are effective when given by intravenous infusion. This research will examine in animals and patients the effects of dopamine and prostaglandin A1 given separately and concurrently on: (1) renal perfusion, distribution and autoregulation of renal perfusion, (2) renal perfusion and function of animals after renal damage caused by ischemia or nephrotoxins such as gentamicin and amphotericin B, and (3) the alteration of renal excretion of various barbiturates. Specifically, this research will examine the effects of dopamine and prostaglandin A1 on renal perfusion and function in patients with shock, heart failure, hepatorenal syndrome and post-ischemic oliguria. These drugs and ethyl-5'-adenosine carboxylate will be used to increase renal perfusion and function in the post-ischemic (complete arterial occlusion) canine kidney. An attempt to increase renal barbiturate excretion by the infusion of dopamine and prostaglandin A1 into dogs also will be tried. The interaction of these renal vasodilators with alteration of urine flow and pH on barbiturate excretion will be examined. These renal vasodilators also will be infused in an attempt to block the nephrotoxicity of amphotericin B and aminoglycosides and to study the efficacy of direct renal vasodilation in preventing or reversing decrease in renal blood flow caused by these nephrotoxic agents. The effect of these drugs on mesenteric hemodynamics also will be examined and compared to other vasoactive agents. In addition, the effect of dopamine and prostaglandin A1 on blood flow distribution in kidney, liver, spleen, heart, stomach, intestine, and brain will be examined. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Thompson, W.L., Gurley, H.T., Krug, U., Morris, I.A., McLouth, L.: Dopamine Treatment of Shock. Clin. Res. 23: 224A, 1975. Thompson, W.L., Gurley, H.T., Lutz, B.A., Jackson, D.L., Kvols, L.K., Morris, I.A.: Inefficacy of Glucocorticoids in Shock (double-blind study). Clinical Research (in press, 1976).